I have Power?
by oxxDarkxVampirexAngelxAniexxo
Summary: Ichigo has a plan to save the world, but it will take time to put into action. So finally, when Ichigo is sent to an unknown dimension, what is she to do, how can she learn to control her powers before time runs out for Earth? Read to find out!
1. Death, lot's of death

I have Power?

Chapter 1: Death, lot's of Death

Setting: The mews are just enjoying another normal day, when they get a call from Ryou telling them that a very powerful Alien is attacking the park area near the café. The mews quickly rush to the scene, and meet up and transform immediately, only to be surprised by what they see. They get to a clearing and all scream, 'Ichigo!' as they see her thrown to the ground by a mysterious Alien, they have never encountered before. Who is that mysterious person?

Read to find out!

Hey everyone, its Children In Need day, if you live in Britain, please remember to donate, every penny goes towards all those children who need our help! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

-xoxox-

It was a normal Sunday morning for the mew mews, it was their day off working at the café, so they could do anything they wanted.

Presently its was 10am, Mint was at her mansion practicing her ballet like she did every Sunday. Zakuro was out shopping in the huge Tokyo shopping centre, using a disguise so that no one recognised her,; she really didn't want to be swarmed by fans on her day off. Lettuce was already at the library, she had waited outside for it to open at 7am so that she could get all the books she wanted before the library closes at 2pm, and she was currently sitting reading one she had taken out, it was all about advanced mathematics that she still found easy to understand. Pudding was at that moment on her stage practicing her tricks in front of her adoring fans; actually in her living room and performing for her siblings, but to Pudding it was much more than that.

And Ichigo, well, she was still in bed, not likely to awaken for at least another half an hour.

At the café Ryou and Keiichiro were hard at work, their Sundays always consisted of the two of them doing research and experiments, mostly on the Aliens, but today they were looking at some of Ichigo's blood. She had been complaining that she felt terribly ill lately and had had a few fainting spells in the past week, so they took some of her blood to analyse. But as Ryou was looking at it under the microscope he was very shocked by what he saw, he literally turned ghostly pale, Keiichiro had been previously watching Ryou and waiting patiently for the results, but when he saw Ryou's face he asked what was wrong, rather urgently, obviously worried about Ichigo. Ryou couldn't speak; he just stepped away from the microscope and slumped down into the nearest chair, waving his hand to Keiichiro to look at the microscope for himself. As Keiichiro looked at the sample of Ichigo's blood he realised why Ryou had turned pale. Her blood cells seemed to be attacking each other or just dying, rapidly, and that wasn't just it, her blood could tell them that Ichigo didn't have much time left as a mew or a human. Her body seemed to be rejecting the wildcat DNA strands she had within her; that was why her blood was so strange. Keiichiro sighed heavily and shook his head in disbelief before he had to sit down just like Ryou had, from shock. They had never imagined that there could be anything seriously wrong with Ichigo, she just seemed a little ill and was quite pale recently. Then Ryou whispered to Keiichiro, "She's Dying" he said. Keiichiro replied in a mutter, "and she doesn't have much time left either by the looks of it". At that they both sighed heavily.

Ryou was suddenly alert and angry, "how could this happen" he screamed to himself more than to Keiichiro, "what could possibly be wrong with her, the other mews seem to be fine, why her?". Then Keiichiro stood up too, "I don't know Ryou, her body seems to be just dying, but from nothing visible to us right now, we will have to research into this and maybe run some tests on Ichigo if its necessary, but we don't want to worry her, we won't let her die" he stated in a matter of fact tone. So they both got to work, to find out what was really wrong with Ichigo, their task was to cure her, to save her, she was like family, they would not willingly let her die so without a fight.

Meanwhile the others were still going about their business, and Ichigo was just beginning to wake up. She stretched across her bed and yawned wildly, just like a wildcat, she giggled at this slightly, before she broke out into a fit of coughs, she seemed to be choking on air. After several minutes she managed to successfully suppress the coughs and walked downstairs in her pink Hello Kitty pajamas to get a glass of water from the kitchen. When she got downstairs. She noticed that it was 10:30, yet her parents were nowhere to be seen which was unusual. She didn't think anything of it until she had gulped down her glass of water and found a note on the fridge, it said;

Ichigo, your dad and i have gone to the park for a walk and a picnic; we have tuna sandwiches, since its such a nice day out, we didn't know when you would be awake so, when you do get up just give me a call if you want to join us and we will meet up with you later, ok. Well then, see you later honey, love you, Mum.

Ichigo glanced up at the clock, it said quarter to eleven, she decided she would get ready and go find her parents to have a nice picnic in the park. She hurriedly dashed upstairs and had a quick shower before putting on her favourite top; it was white with short dark pink sleeves and had a cute black cat in the bottom right hand corner, the she slipped on her black and white checked short skirt, quickly straightened her hair and put a pink rose clip in it to keep her fringe out of her eyes. Then she grabbed her pendant and her phone and placed them both in a small white over the shoulder bag and ran out of her room and down the stairs. She was eager for the food; she knew her mum had made tuna sandwiches, which were Ichigo's favourite. She decided it was warm enough without a jacket today and she pulled on her multicolored striped long socks and her light pink, lace converses and dashed out the door quickly locking it behind her. Ichigo was half way there when she decided to call her parents to meet up with them, it was now quarter past eleven and she knew they would be eating soon; she didn't want to miss out on the tuna sandwiches. After about five attempts at calling her parents and no one picked up, Ichigo decided that she would just have to search the park for them, it wasn't a huge area, so she should find them soon enough.

She continued on her way to the park, she was just outside the gates when her phone started ringing, it must be mum she thought, but when she answered it she realised it was actually Ryou, she wondered what he could possibly want now, since it was her day off. He asked her if she was feeling all right and Ichigo replied that she was a little tired and dizzy but other than that she was perfectly fine. "Why?" She asked him, and he just replied. "I was just concerned, cant a guy be concerned about his number one Mew Mew. Anyway, that wasn't the reason I called you, Keiichiro and I were doing some research when we were interrupted by the Alien attack alarm signal going off. I have called the other mews and they are going to be there as soon as possible, but right now you are the closest. It appears that a significantly powerful alien is attacking people in the park and we need you to get right on it, ok Ichigo?". " Ok, I will try my best, but Masha is still with you for repairs from the last time he went up against the aliens so I wont know where they are until I see them, anyway, see you in a bit Ryou, its time for me to go kick some alien ass" Ichigo giggled at this, but Ryou just cleared his throat loudly and asked her to be careful, which she replied to with an answer of, "of course I will be, aren't I always". At that she hung up on him and went running off into the park to fight the aliens. Gosh I do hope the other mews get here soon, I cant fight the aliens all by myself. Wait, oh no, mum and dad are in the park somewhere too, I hope they are all right, I have to make sure they aren't harmed, Ichigo told herself in her mind.

At the café Ryou was pacing, he was worried about Ichigo and how she could cope in her current health, he wouldn't have let her go, but she was the closest one at the time and he couldn't let innocent people be killed. "She will be fine Ryou, the other girls will be there soon to help her, so don't worry too much, now lets get back to our research, we still need to find out what is wrong with Ichigo" Keiichiro reminded Ryou.

"Your right Keiichiro, I am sure they will all be fine, lets get back to work" Ryou responded as they both sat back down and began to analyse Ichigo's blood and run tests on it again.

Ichigo reaches a clearing in the park and sees people on the ground, covered in a lot of blood, she gags at the air, its tainted with an iron tangy smell from the amount of blood spilt. Then she notices a man in the middle of it all, he had two people kneeling in front of him and as he noticed her he looked up from them and stared deeply into her eyes. Ichigo noticed that the man was obviously the alien she had been looking for, he had the familiar long pointy ears, and the too pale skin. He had very deep blue eyes, they looked dead though as they looked at Ichigo hauntingly, she involuntarily shivered at this and began to look at him more closely now, he was quite tall and had very long blonde hair, just like the Blue Knights yet it was worn loose and a slightly darker shade. She had definitely never met this alien before and instantly wondered who he could possibly be and why Kish, Pai and Tart weren't there too. This clearing screamed at her, how could one alien kill so many people at once? She asked herself, quite frightened now.

She quickly recovered though as she saw who the people at this aliens feet were, they were her parents, Ichigo screamed out at him, 'No, you can't kill them, I won't let you, just leave them alone!'. Ichigo didn't know where this newfound courage had come from but she knew that at this moment in time all that mattered was that her parents were possibly seconds away from their deaths unless she did something. She kept her eyes fixated on the alien as she took her pendant and transformed into her Mew form. The mysterious alien just smirked at her as he saw her transform and he finally spoke, "So, you are the Tokyo Mew Mew team leader, at last i get to meet you in person, although, somehow I imagined you would be taller" he laughed at her. "So what are you going to do, these worthless humans mean nothing to me, I could kill them instantly, but you obviously care about them. So my dilemma is, what to do now? Kill them and then you or you first, hmm."

He pretended to be deep in thought about it whilst she began to creep towards him hoping that he wouldn't notice. But today wasn't Ichigo's lucky day, he snapped his head back round at her and at the same time killed Ichigo's obviously frightened parents with his sword in his hand by slashing through their chests in one lunge of his weapon. Ichigo hadn't seen his sword previously and screamed when she saw her parents bodies fall to the ground, lifeless and most likely already dead. At this Ichigo was speechless and turned very pale, then she broke down into tears and fell on the floor sobbing, her parents were gone and it was all thanks to this alien who she couldn't stop in time. As she sat there crying, the alien laughed at her "I thought that was the best option, I wanted to see you tortured and in pain over the loss of those pathetic humans, i am curious, who were they to you anyway?" he asked. "They were my parents" Ichigo cried out at him, "why didn't you just kill me instead?, they had nothing to do with our fight." "Oh, well that makes it even worse for you, parents you say, well they deserved to die, they are just worthless scum who I crush at my feet, humans don't deserve this planet, we, the Cyniclons do. And my dear, the other reason why I did it was because I can, why settle for just you when I can kill them too and watch you writhe in pain. Oh how I do love your pain so much, its so addictive to see you this way. You must feel terrible right now, I can make that all go away you know. I can just as easily kill you too. Of course Kishu won't be happy, but he's my servant, what is he going to do about it?"

"Who, who are you?' Ichigo stammered. "Oh I am sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I am Deep Blue, the ruler of the Cyniclons (he wishes) and I am here to defeat the humans and reclaim the earth as ours as it rightfully is, and you Ichigo Momamiya are in my way. I am sorry that I cant stay longer to relish in your misery but I must go conquer the earth now and I have to kill you so that you aren't a constant pest to me." Deep Blue calmly stated to her as he began to walk calmly towards her. Ichigo was shocked; she took in all this information, and then felt anger rising within her. She mustn't let this man win or the world would be doomed Ichigo thought to herself. She pushed herself off the ground and stood in a defensive position as Deep Blue neared her. "My what a brave little soldier you are, but you are really starting to annoy me now, just accept that you will die and I will make it quick for you, just like your parents." Deep Blue said to her with an obvious hint of frustration at her rebellious nature in his voice. "No, I will not back down, I will not let you kill anyone else!" Ichigo yelled at him, she said it as convincingly as possible to help convince herself that she could do it, at the same time.

Deep Blue was very annoyed by now, he knew that he would have to fight her now, and his mind tricks wouldn't work on the girl, she was determined to stop him. He suddenly rushed towards her to kill her, at an alarming speed, but Ichigo just jumped out of the way and did a backwards summersault in the air and landed on her feet perfectly, she was now nearer to the path-way she had come from, the other mews, her friends, would be here soon she thought, and they would help her. He lunged at her attempting to stab her with his sword, she managed to dodge it mostly, but she was cut slightly down her right arm by the tip of his weapon. She yelled out and leapt backwards again, and watched him carefully whilst clutching her arm to her side, then she summoned her Rose-Bell, she aimed at him and yelled 'Rose Bell'. Her attack hit him square in the chest and he was flung backwards and into a tree, she heard him yell out in pain. He was really pissed off with her now and he wasn't going to show mercy anymore, he would kill her slowly and painfully.

She saw him rushing towards her again, but he seemed like a blur to her, she felt very light headed and dizzy, and as she began to loose the strength to stand up by herself, Deep Blue was there right next to her and he caught her in his arms whispering to her horrifying promises of an agonizing and torturous death. Ichigo didn't have a clue what was going on, she felt so sick and weak. Just as she was losing consciousness she heard the shouts of her fellow Mews not too far off to her right, and then she slipped into unconsciousness, happy that they had come for her.

Deep Blue clutched her to him as if she was his possession to do what he wanted with, he admired her courage and wondered if he really should kill her, or keep her locked up to become his future queen. He then watched as she became unconscious and untransformed from her mew identity back to plain Ichigo Momamiya; The most appealing HUMAN girl on the planet to him. But then he saw the other Mews arrive just off to the right of him, and as he heard them scream Ichigo's name, he looked up, just in time to be hit to the ground by Mew Minto's Heart Arrow attack. He dropped Ichigo, he knew he was no match for all of them, so he teleported away to the ship to think of a battle plan, leaving the mews behind and Mew Ichigo with them so that he could figure out what to do with her when he finally manages to re-captures her.

-xoxox-

By the way, when i published this it was still Friday the 14th of november - Children In Need day

Please Review.

This is my first TMM fanfic, I hope y'all like it!

And do yuu think this is the right rating for this story, as it going to have a lot of death and blood mentioned in it?

:D


	2. What's wrong with Ichigo?

I have Power?

Chapter 2: What's wrong with Ichigo?

Setting: Ichigo has just woken up after her fight with Deep Blue that didn't go very well. Now she is quite suicidal, as she has lost her parents to the hands of the enemy. She is already in danger from this mysterious illness that is killing her, and although she doesn't know she is dying, she certainly wishes she were dead right now. (Very depressing right now, I know, but I promise it will get better in later chapters). Also I don't know if I have mentioned it but this story is set during the summer holidays for Japan, and they keep having freak blizzard storms, isn't that funn. :")

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM

-A-

Ichigo woke to find all her friends sleeping in chairs next to her, as she studied her surrounding more it became apparent that she was in a bed in the basement of café mew mew; she could tell because when she looked around she recognised many of the things in the basement room; She had been in the large basement room more than often when being briefed about the aliens attacking. At first she couldn't really remember why she was there, then when she noticed Ryou sitting and watching the news on the TV (which was on in the far corner of the room), it showed the other nights evidence of a brutal killing. Once she had seen this, it all came flashing back to her; Deep Blue, he had killed many people in the park last night, including her parents. As she remembered everything, tears slid down her face from her watery eyes, she realized that her parents were dead and the man that killed them had been too strong for her, in fact if her friends hadn't shown up then she would probably be dead right now; and even though she was alive, her heart felt dead, she felt dead as if there wasn't nothing left to live for.

When her friends noticed that she was finally awake they rushed towards her to see how she was, they all screamed 'Ichigo' as if they were surprised to see her awake so soon and then they all bombarded her with questions, like if she was alright, how she was doing, did she feel well and most importantly what had happened before they had shown up in the park. Ichigo was completely overwhelmed, luckily Ryou and Keiichiro came to her rescue and told the girls to give her some time and wait outside for a bit whilst they ran some tests. The girls complained but with a little nudging they went out the door and waited for her upstairs.

"They have all been so worried about you, you know Ichigo". Keiichiro said to her as he drew some blood from her arm. "I have to go run some tests on this to make sure that you are alright now, so I will hand you over to the great care of Ryou", Keiichiro smiled and went to the lab room upstairs to analyze Ichigo's blood. So Ichigo was left with Ryou who started to ask her about what had happened. She immediately began to sob and cry, Ryou got her a tissue and when she had calmed down he asked her again very seriously, "Ichigo, please tell me what happened, I know it must be upsetting for you, but we really need to know. When we found you, you were barely breathing."

"Well, you should have just left me like that then. Didn't you ever think that maybe I was better of dead, that maybe that's what I wanted, to just die." Ichigo screamed at Ryou, distraught and overcome with grief.

Ryou stared at her with wide eyes; he was very shocked at her and by what she had just said, he couldn't see why she was so distraught right now and he became curious as to why she was so upset.

"What happened exactly Ichigo, you must tell me, it's the only way you can get all your pain out, please Ichigo, maybe I can help".

"No-one can help me now". Ichigo whispered more to herself than to Ryou. "Fine, I will tell you, if you really want to know what happened". Ichigo sighed as she gave in, too tired from fighting to bother anymore.

She took a deep breath and began to tell Ryou what had happened. "I was going to meet up with my parents in the park for a picnic, but I couldn't find them. Then you called and told me that there was an alien attack in the park and I should go find out what's going on and wait for the other mew mews to arrive, since I was the closest one to the attack area. So I went to check it out, and when I got there I found so many dead bodies, they littered the floor, it was a horrible sight, they were everywhere, and as I rounded the corner near to the big fountain I saw him, the alien who had done all of this damage. He was tall and had blonde hair, I had never seen him before, but I could tell he was an alien straight away because he was levitating slightly and his ears were pointy and sticking out. My first instinct was to turn into a mew and fight and defeat him, but when I saw the people at his feet, I froze. He was the one who had killed all these other people, whose bodies littered the floor i walking on and as I looked at the people he was about to kill I noticed that they were my parents. I immediately feared for their lives and I tried to stop him, but he didn't care, he killed them quickly and then turned to me. He knew who I was and I was so overcome with rage that I grabbed my pendant and turned into a mew, I thought that I could defeat him, but he was too strong for me, he told me he was the leader of the aliens and that he was the strongest one of them all so there was no way I could kill him. Then as he managed to overpower me and disarm me, he told me that he would torture me and kill me slowly; at that moment I welcomed death, and as he was chocking me I saw the others and realised that they had come for me after all, even if they were a little late. Then I could feel him drop me and I blacked out and woke up here. At first I thought I was dead, but when I saw all of you I realised that the others must have chased him away and rescued me. And, well, that's it, that's everything". Ichigo sighed after finally having finished retelling her story and began to drift off, due to the morphine she was currently on to stop her feeling the pain of her injuries.

Ryou had recorded their conversation for later use and once Ichigo had told him everything, he was paralysed in shock for a few seconds. When he snapped out of it, he began to comfort Ichigo whilst she fell asleep again due to her lack of energy and after being so exhausted which was helped along by the drugs that Ryou had injected into her to stop her feeling the intense pain she should be in.

He couldn't believe what she had just told him, it made perfect sense to him now, why she was so upset, but he didn't know how to process this information. Especially as now more than ever Ryou refused to tell Ichigo that she was dying until he was sure that there was nothing that he could do about it. He couldn't bare the thought of seeing the look on her face when they told her she was dying, not after everything that she had just been through; it had almost killed him when she had shouted that she would rather be dead right now, because he knew that soon enough she would be if he couldn't find a cure for whatever it is that is happening to her and causing her body to shut down and die. He was even more against telling her now that Ichigo was having a slight psychotic break due to witnessing her parent's deaths at the hands of her enemy. Once he was sure that Ichigo was asleep, he went upstairs to tell the others what had happened and left her to sleep for a while, hoping it would keep her from the pain of reality just a little while longer.

Upstairs the others were shocked by what Ryou told them and know that they must be here for Ichigo, now more than ever. Whilst Ichigo was sleeping they all began to devise a battle plan together, to counter attack Deep Blue, when he next showed up; they couldn't let him kill any more people. Moments later Keiichiro came in with Ichigo's test results; he took Ryou to one side to talk.

"They don't look good Ryou, Ichigo's lack of will to live is somehow making everything worse. We now know that it is linked to a psychological problem, but we don't know much else, except for the fact that Ichigo is dying and her body is working against her; it is actually speeding up the process somehow. "

"This is worse than I thought, she may only have weeks to live at this rate, possibly a couple of months left at the most. What are we to do Keiichiro?" Ryou asks his friend pleadingly.

"I am sorry Ryou, but I don't see anything we can do except continue to keep analysing her and try to find something that will help us. But right now it looks very dim. Also, I think that we should tell the girls about this, they have a right to know that their friend is dying, she is like family to them, to us all." Keiichiro exclaimed.

Ryou just sighed and reluctantly agreed that it was the best thing to do now. So Ryou got the girls to sit down whilst him and Keiichiro talk to them about something important.

Ryou began speaking, "Girls, as you know, Ichigo has been sick lately, but it is much worse than we feared. Ichigo…Ichigo is dying, and there is currently nothing we can do about it. Now, before you girls start an uproar let me explain everything to you. It seems that Ichigo's body is just shutting down and dying. Keiichiro and I have been running many tests on her and have found out little about her current condition, but we are still working on it, so don't worry too much about that right now. Unfortunately we see no way of saving Ichigo right now, but we cant loose hope, Keiichiro and I are doing all we can to find a cure for her mysterious condition. We don't have any other information for you at this time, but as soon as we know anything, I promise you we will let you know; we know how you must feel right now, Ichigo is part of the family, she is a very precious person to us all and we will all do what we can to save her, by any means necessary."

"But girls, you mustn't tell Ichigo just yet, not unless we loose all hope of saving her, we don't want to panic her, she is very upset right now at the loss of her parents, so we cant spring this kind of information on her or else she might do something terrible to herself. So, just act normal around her for now, all right. Does everyone understand?" Keiichiro asked the girls.

The girls who were shocked at this current news, all nodded their heads and replied that they promise they wont tell Ichigo right now. Then they thanked Ryou and Keiichiro for giving them this information and being truthful with them. Now that the girls had gotten over the initial shock of Ichigo's condition and were now just worried about her, they all got back to work with planning what to do when Deep Blue next shows up.

An hour later, in the basement Ichigo was all alone as she gradually began to fight off the effects of the medicine and wake up, she could hear the muffled murmurs of her friends voices above in the café area of the building and she began to wonder what they were talking about and she wished she were In the mood to join them. She especially wished that yesterdays events had all been a horrible nightmare and that her parents weren't really dead, and she was having fun with her friends right now. But unfortunately that wasn't the case and she felt even more depressed, now more than ever over the death of her parents; she kept going through the memory of it over and over again in her mind, as if she could change it somehow and would be able to save them instead, that way everything would be fine and back to normal. But as she realised that she had to face reality; and reality was that she would never see her parents again and would be doomed to be alone all her life, she started to notice her surroundings for the first time.

The basement was like it had always been, except for the fact that she was now lying in a bed down here. Then when she attempted to sit up to reach the glass of water on the bedside table, she noticed that she couldn't get out of the bed as their were bonds keeping her there, she tugged at them for ages, and then she saw a surgical scalpel, lying on a tray with other surgical instruments, not too far out of her reach. She stretched over with all her might and managed to pull the tray closer, and then she got the scalpel and began to cut through the thick leather binds slowly but effectively. After what seemed like hours of effort, Ichigo finally broke free from the tough buckles that kept her arms tied up to the bed, then she untied her legs and jumped out of the bed, careful not to make a sound to alert the others that she was awake as she tiptoed to the door and barricaded it with chairs and a wooden table which she managed to push in front of the doorway. Luckily no-one heard her and she managed to successfully block the door so that no-one could get in and sedate her; which she had become paranoid about and was now convinced they would do to keep her calm and from escaping them. She could still fell the effects of the other drugs slightly, but they were wearing off a bit at a time now. Once she was sure that she was safe she grabbed the glass of water she had been aiming for earlier and gulped it down, then she changed into a set of her clean clothes that were in a chair next to the bed. She changed from the thin and flimsy blue nightgown, which she was dressed in (hopefully one of the girls had changed her clothes) and was naked underneath, in to her spare set of clothes that she always left at the café in case she needed them. She quickly put on her matching set of purple silk bra and girls boxers and then she put on her thick black polo shirt (with a small pink kitten in the bottom right hand corner) over her bra and her pair of old, faded dark blue jeans on over her pants. Then she proceeded to put her striped purple toe socks on and then her black heart print trainers over her socks.

When she had finished getting ready, which she did very quickly, Ichigo tried to find a way out of the basement, it was then that she found a small storage room at the back, which had a small and thin hidden window in it towards the back of the dusty shelves that lined the room. She could hear footsteps now, coming down the stairs towards the barricaded door of the basement, Ichigo knew she had to hurry so she scrambled over all the junk and climbed up to the window. It wouldn't open at first but Ichigo managed to push the rusty unused latch across and push open the small window which she proceeded to crawl out of as she heard shouting and people urgently trying to push open the door from the other side.

But when they finally managed to open the door, they found the window that Ichigo had escaped out of and realised that she was gone. Ryou immediately sent the mews after her, but he knew there was nothing he could do right now; even though he had now realised his feelings for Ichigo were romantic, it was all too late and there was nothing he could do except hope that the mews would bring her back safely.

Ichigo was running wildly away from the café as fast as she could, she knew they would be looking for her soon and would be after her. She ran as fast as she could through the park, it was very windy now, so leaves were getting tangled up in her hair and Ichigo found that it was becoming harder to see due to heavy snow that was now falling over Tokyo. Ichigo became so frustrated she gave up and turned into her cat identity so that it would be easier to shelter from the oncoming blizzard, and that way her friends couldn't find her and re-capture her so easily. So Ichigo ran in her cat form through the streets of Tokyo searching for a place to hide away from the mews.

-A-

I am sorry that this chapter isn't very long and it is mostly based in the cafe, but I can't think of much to write right now since I am currently focused on my Vampire Knight fan fiction story.

Also this story is going to get better I promise, I know it is very depressing right now, but that will all change in later chapters. Plus I have decided that this is going to be a IchigoxKisshu story in the end, but before that, Ichigo will go through some extreme changes and there will be some one sided DeepBluexIchigo, with Deep Blue interfering with Ichigo's personal life and showing his 'love' for her. It will also be RyouxIchigo, with Ichigo playing with Ryou's emotions, as she is very depressed and lonely.

But I hope y'all still liked it, and I hope to be writing another chapter during the Christmas holidays, so it should be out before the New Year.

Oh, and could any-one please tell me if i am spelling Keiichiro's (Akasaka's) name right or not because i am not quite sure?

Anyway, please review :")

The more reviews, the faster I update, that's the way it works.

Thanks for reading the second chapter of my first Tokyo Mew Mew fan fiction.

Anie xxx


	3. Ichigo's Master Plan

I Have Power? 

Chapter 3: Ichigo's master plan

Setting: Ichigo has finally found a place to rest and away from the mews. But she begins to have strange and terrifying nightmares and wakes to find that Kisshu has set a trap for his kitty. Ichigo realises now that she must make a sacrifice; she must go back to the mews for now, but she has a plan that will change everything and she knows now that she has to make a huge self sacrifice in order to save the world.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM

-A-

As Ichigo ran through the streets in her cat form she was becoming increasingly paranoid that the mews would find her any minute and she would be in trouble then. Just as she was beginning to give up on finding somewhere to hide where no one could find her, she noticed the Tokyo Tower, it was the perfect place to hide since it was so big and she was so small. She ran as fast as she could, believing that her life depended on it, towards the huge building, she circled it once, before finding an opening that she could squeeze through to get inside. When Ichigo finally managed to get inside she quickly looked for a good hiding place, she found the perfect spot underneath a set of staircases where there was a hole in the wall, just big enough for her to fit through. She squeezed through it, in the wall now, and she cuddled up into a tight ball and fell asleep instantly since she was so exhausted after everything she had been through. Unbeknown to her a certain green haired alien had been following her and had seen everything, from when she ran away from the mews yelling wildly about not being paranoid and she had to find somewhere to hide, up until now, when he had followed her into Tokyo tower and seen her hide in a small hole in the wall, which he was surprised she could fit through even though she was a kitten. When he noticed that she had fallen asleep Kisshu decided that he ought to set a trap for his little kitty cat for when she awoke, that way it would be so much more fun capturing her than just taking her away while she was sleeping. So Kisshu flew away to begin setting his trap and away from the sleeping Ichigo.

Ichigo dreamed of many strange things while she was asleep, it was a strange and frightening dream, a nightmare. She dreamt that she was all alone, everyone she ever loved was dead and now she was facing deep blue alone, everywhere was dark, except for a wide circle of light that surrounded herself and deep blue. He was smirking at her and the bodies of her family and friends suddenly appeared at her feet, Ichigo screamed and looked up to see a terrifying glint in Deep Blue's eyes, although she couldn't quite place what it was she was very afraid of that look. Suddenly he lunged at her with his sword and stabbed her straight through the chest, she let out a startled cry and fell to the ground heavily bleeding, then all of a sudden she saw a bolt of light appear and she was in her kitten form once again and safe inside her hiding hole in Tokyo tower. Ichigo crawled out her place in the wall shivering with fear. It had felt so real to her, but it was only a nightmare, or what she feared was that it was possibly a vision of what was to come. She walked forward into a more open area and transformed back into her human form and stretched her body, letting a meowing, cat-like yawn escape her lips. Ichigo looked down at herself and found herself in the clothes she had worn yesterday they would do for now, but she really needed to find her way home without the mews finding her and re-capturing her. As she walked as quietly as was possible for her through the long halls of Tokyo tower she could have sworn that she had heard someone cursing, but when she went to investigate it, she found nothing. Just as Ichigo was getting closer to exiting Tokyo Tower to walk home, she heard someone again, this time she was sure someone was there. Suddenly Kisshu teleported in front of her and startled her so much that she fell over backwards.

Ichigo cried out, "What the hell are you doing here Kisshu?"

To him she looked frightened of him, but she wasn't, she was just very tired and curious at what he was up to now.

"Aww, Koneko-chan, don't be like that, I was worried about you, you're my number one kitty-cat. I saw what happened to you, and I have an offer to make you." Kisshu explained to her.

"Hmm, fine what's this offer of yours?" Ichigo replied, curious as to what he wanted from her now.

"Well I had originally set a trap to capture you, which I could lead you into, but I thought more about it and decided that maybe you would just give up willingly. So, kitty, my offer is that I tell you whatever you want to know about us aliens and I give you somewhere safe to stay where those annoying mews cant find you, in return for you. You would be mine, and only mine forever and you would help us steal the mew aqua from the mother mews. So what d'ya say Koneko?"

Ichigo stared at him with her mouth open for a few seconds before she took everything he had said I, she thought about how useful the information on Deep Blue would be but decided that it would be a bad idea, especially to become the aliens slave, as they would be able to take over the world a lot easier with her on their side.

"No way Kisshu, I may want to know more about Deep Blue, but I am on my own now. I am free, and I will not be yours." Ichigo screamed at Kisshu and ran past him very fast towards the exit.

But just before she could open the door and escape, she felt something behind her and gripping onto her waist keeping her from escaping, she looked around and saw Kisshu had teleported to her and he had a hold of her, she gasped and tried to turn in his grasp and hit him. But it was to no avail, his hold on her was too tight and as she struggled, he teleported them to the roof and let her down on the very top point of the tower. There was no way she could get down from here without falling and killing herself, she knew that Kisshu wanted her to surrender to him, but he never thought that she would rather jump off and try to kill herself than join him and the aliens in conquering earth. When she dived off the top of Tokyo tower, she transformed into her mew form so that she wouldn't die on impact when she reached the ground, she knew that if she was lucky she would be able to slow herself down enough by grabbing onto parts of the tower and easing herself down from there. She had intended to kill herself, but this plan had come to her in the split second before she jumped. She managed to grab onto the bits of metal that made up Tokyo tower and she climbed down the rest of the way to the ground, which wasn't far. Once she had reached the ground safely she looked up and saw Kisshu speeding down towards her. Ichigo knew that the mews will be coming for her since they would have tracked where she had transformed by now. She didn't know what to do, all she could think of was to run, but before she could put that plan into action Kisshu was there in front of her, fuming about how she could have killed herself.

Ichigo simply replied, "Why should you care anyway, you're my enemy and I will defeat you eventually".

Once she had said this Kisshu stepped back from her looking shocked. Then his expression turned to one of anger and he shouted at her, "Ichigo, you know I love you, I care about you so much, how could you say that. I only want you to join me; I want you to be safe from these harmful humans. But I can see that you aren't ready yet, maybe once Deep Blue has killed everyone you have ever loved, maybe then you will finally see that you belong with us."

With that said he teleported away, realising that she want ready to join him just yet. But he knew that the time was coming, it would be soon.

Meanwhile Ichigo just stared blankly into space, not caring that people were up and about now and were walking past and staring at her in her mew mew form. She couldn't stop thinking about what Kisshu had said to her, about all her loved ones being killed. Her nightmare must be true then she thought. This is the future she has to face unless she does something about it. She just stood there for another ten minutes thinking about how she could stop this from happening. By the time the other mews had arrived to take her back to the café, she had snapped out of her trance and had formed a plan in her mind, the most detailed and complicated plan she had ever come up with, and everything she did from now onwards would decide the fate of not just the people she had left to care about, but the world.

-A-

I know this chapter is very short, but I thought that this would be a good place to leave it at a cliffhanger.

Also sorry if there are lots of spelling mistakes in this chapter, but i have only checked over this chapter twice because I wanted to get it out as soon as possible for you readers.

I have already written the next two chapters for this story, and the same with my other stories too. But the problem is that my Internet connection isn't very good and I don't get to use it very often anymore because we have had to make cutbacks because of the money problems in England right now. This means that I have to share with my siblings too now. So when I do post chapters I will probably post three over a period of three days and I wont be posting anymore till the next month.

Sorry if this isn't very good, but it will have to be my system form now on.

Thanks for reading and please review :")

Anie xxx


	4. Back to work

**Chapter 4: Back to work**

- I have been really busy this past month, so sorry for the late updates.

- Also, sorry that the next few chapters are short, but that's how I wrote them.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM.

-A-

It was Tuesday afternoon and Ichigo was back at café mew mew now, she had been lectured by everyone for running away, and even though she wasn't sorry about it and still felt uneasy around her friends she kept her real state of mind to herself. She had told them a lie about what had happened and they had believed her, much to her amazement. Ichigo had told everyone that Kisshu had come for her and chased her to Tokyo tower where she hid out for a while until they arrived.

Ryou was still worried about Ichigo though, the others may have believed her story, but he certainly didn't. He just couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, he knew that she was grieving for the loss of her parents and that explained her psychological issues but he still didn't know what was wrong with her physically, why her wild cat DNA and her body were working together and killing her.

The way she was acting, as if nothing was wrong, it just wasn't right, he had to tell her, she had to know, she didn't need to be here, working with the other mews in the cafe, she should be out there doing anything she wants. He was stood by the staircase to his room with his head in his hands when Keiichiro came to tell him the new test results.

It wasn't good, Keiichiro explained that he still hadn't pin pointed the actual cause of Ichigo's sickness but he now knew that the reason for the illness was because her actual DNA was sick, it was like nothing he had ever seen before, her DNA was mutating, turning into something else completely, and it was going to kill her, she wasn't strong enough to live through whatever was happening to her.

When Ryou asked his friend about letting Ichigo have some time off, Keiichiro told him it was probably a bad idea, but he should go easier on her. They couldn't alert her to what was wrong with her just yet, otherwise it could have a bad affect on her.

Ryou eventually agreed with his friend and decided that him and the mews should take it easy on Ichigo for a while, until they knew exactly what was wrong with her.

--a--

At the end of the day Ichigo realised that she had no where to go, how could she go back to her house knowing that her parents would never be there to greet her again. This made her feel even more depressed, but she couldn't ask the others because she didn't know if she could trust them anymore.

While Ichigo was changing, Ryou took the other girls aside and asked them to go easy on her for a bit, because in her state she shouldn't be doing too much work. The girls agreed with this and Mint even offered to do some actual work for once, which certainly shocked everyone.  
Then the mews and Keiichiro left, leaving Ichigo to still get changed and Ryou to sit thinking about what to do. Suddenly Ichigo emerged from the changing room, deep in thought dragging her feet and mumbling goodbye to Ryou as she left the café with no where to go.

--a--

Ichigo didn't know what to do, she didn't know who to trust anymore, where was she supposed to go now, whatever did she do to deserve this. She couldn't help but wonder about these things as she walked slowly through the park. Then when she was by the fountain where her parents were killed, she noticed the crime scene tape that the police had put up.

She simply ignored it, too deep in thought to be bothered by the world around her anymore. She kept seeing her parent's death; her memory was haunting her with those last moments that replayed in her head over and over.

She unconsciously moved to sit down on the bench inside the crime scene tape, in front of the cherry blossom tree that overlooked the fountain. When she finally snapped out of her thoughts, Ichigo found her self in the one place she really wished she wasn't, right near where her parents were killed.

She couldn't move though, she was frozen, today it had been snowing non stop, which was very unusual considering it was summer, what didn't help Ichigo though was that she was still in the clothes she had put on for Sunday.

Ichigo looked down at herself and noticed that she was a very unhealthy pale white colour with a tinge of blue creeping up on her skin. She still didn't feel anything though; she had locked her emotions away within herself and had vowed never to show them again to anyone but herself. This was part of her master plan, which no-one would believe she could com up with, but the hock of what had happened had changer her a lot, she had gotten rid of her old self and replaced it with an new Ichigo, one who wasn't happy and goofy anymore, but was smart and very much independent. She had let her inner darkness out.

She sat back on the bench just viewing her surroundings; she noticed it had begun to snow lightly again. But this didn't bother her; she had nowhere to go, so she would stay out here if she must.

--a--

It was becoming very dark now and as night fell Ichigo was still sat there, casually leaning back on the bench, inside her won mind again, beyond the reach of the real world, on the edge of reality, almost beyond the reach of sanity.

Inside her mind was where she was most happy, thinking of her plan over and over, of how it had to be.

While she had been asleep in Tokyo tower, she had had a very weird dream. It was one that no one would ever believe, but in her mind she knew it was true. She couldn't tell anyone about it or they would think she was crazy. In her dream angels had come to her and told her that she was needed to save the world.

At first she hadn't believed them, but then they had explained about the aliens and deep blue, and since Ichigo was so full of revenge she listened to what they had to say. They told her of what she had to do to save the world, and that she was the only one who could do it. That was when she had formed the plan really, her pact with the angels, to save humanity.

Her plan was to stay in this world for a little while longer, a couple of weeks at most, she couldn't give anything away and she couldn't trust or tell anyone. She knew her powers were dying, that something was very wrong with her, and apparently this problem could only be fixed by her travelling to another dimension.

After a week or so in this world, Ichigo was to get herself captured by the aliens and held on board their ship, then she had to escape them and find their dimension teleport machine, which she was to use and destroy to get to the place where she could regain her actual powers to save the world. Once she had finished in the dimension she would be transported back to earth to save it from the aliens.

The only reason why Ichigo agreed to this deal with the angles in the first place was that she felt like she had nothing left to live for and so her life was worth risking for the lives of so many others.

Finally when Ichigo had gone through her plan in her head over and over several times, she snapped out of her thoughts.

She was still on the park bench, still alone, but she had a feeling that there was someone else here, watching her and she had a sneaky suspicion of who it was.

--a--

Ryou couldn't stop shouting at himself about how stupid he was, how could he not realise that Ichigo would find it difficult going back to her house. It was several hours later after thinking to himself about what to do about Ichigo that he finally realised that he had forgotten to ask if she wanted to stay at the café for a bit.

The thing that had made everything worse was when the alarm for an alien attack went off, it was quite late now, but when Ichigo's transformation signal went off he realised that she hadn't gone home at all, she was still in the park and now there was an alien there too. One thought kept going through Ryou's head as he alerted the other mews and then rushed towards the Park to where Ichigo was; 'How did Ichigo always get into these situations'.

-A-

Well that's it for this chapter, sorry again that it's so short, but this seemed like a good place to leave it.

I hope y'all liked it. Thanks for reading and please review :")

Thanks,

….Anie


	5. In the Park

**Chapter 5: In the Park**

I have been really busy this past month, so sorry for the late updates.

Also, sorry that the next few chapters are short, but that's how I wrote them.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM

-A-

Ichigo was still sitting on the bench, it was now early Wednesday morning and as she looked around trying to see who was there she noticed that it was quite dark.

Thankfully, having the genes of a cat she could see very well in the dark, so Ichigo had no trouble seeing her surroundings and trying to find out exactly who it was that was spying on her.

She could feel a pair of eyes focused on her and when she looked around she saw whom it was. Unsurprisingly it was Kisshu, just as she had guessed it would be.

'Not again' was all she could think as she stared in to his eyes with a dull look in her own. Ichigo was really not happy to see him right now, she was trying to think and with him around it just wasn't possible.

Kisshu met his eyes with his koneko-chan's to see her staring at him with cold eyes. He was surprised and a little scared of her for a second -she always used to have such warm and happy glowing eyes yet now they seemed devoid of their life- , but he quickly recovered when he realised that she had felt his presence. He was quite impressed at this because he had noticed her in such deep thought that he was sure she would never notice him.

He decided to just get down to the point now, as he couldn't mess with her when she was like this. Its not that he didn't want to, but he knew she wouldn't even react. So where was the fun in that.

--a--

So he took action quickly and teleported down in front of Ichigo with his usual smirk on his face.

"What do you want now Kisshu?" Ichigo asked in a bored voice. She wasn't really that bothered by him right now, but he was keeping her from her thoughts so she needed to get rid of him, and soon so that she could retreat back to her mind.

Kisshu was surprised again for a second, he couldn't understand her today, why was his kitten being like this, usually she was so much more different, also she was usually swatting him away by now and telling him to get lost. He quickly wiped these concerned thoughts out of his head as he remembered why he was here in the first place.

"Well, my kitty cat, I just dropped in for a visit, by order of my master. Deep Blue. Apparently you angered him, so from now on I will be attacking you more frequently. Aren't you so lucky Ichigo, you get to see more of me." He was really happy about this, but he knew that she wouldn't be. His grin got even wider as he thought abut getting to see his kitty more often, but it soon disappeared as he saw the expression on her face.

Ichigo looked very angry. Her eyes practically mimicked fire as they blazed at the mention of Deep Blue. It sent her in to a rage. She stood in front of Kisshu now, ready to battle him.

'How dare he be angry at me' she thought, 'he's the one who took my family from me. Well if he thinks he's going to beat me, he can think again.'

"So Deep Blue sends his lackeys to do his dirty work, how predictable. Okay then Kisshu, you may be here to defeat me, but I won't let that happen. And I will kill your precious Deep Blue, when he finally gets of his almighty throne and fights me himself." She yelled at the astonished alien in front of her.

For a second Kisshu was paralysed as he took in Ichigo's words and realised that she was deadly serious. He hadn't expected her to give up or anything but he thought that she would at least be scared of him. But not a single sliver of fear was seen in Ichigo, not even as they got ready to fight.

--a--

Kisshu summoned his scythes (are those what Kisshu's weapons are? I forget) and he got in to his battle stance, ready to fight Ichigo. He didn't want to hurt his kitty, but he had to follow his leaders orders for the good of his world and his people who were depending on him to save them.

But as he looked in to her eyes again, he wasn't a hundred percent sure that he could actually beat her, when he realized what he was thinking, he immediately shook these thought from his head and told himself that he could do it. He was one of the most powerful aliens on his home planet. Of course he could beat this girl, he had killed many stronger opponents in the past.

Ichigo transformed in to her mew form and summoned her strawberry bell, ready to fight Kisshu. In her mind Ichigo was focusing on killing Deep Blue and saw this battle as a way to prove that she was ready to fight him. She was quite sure she could beat him. She had to beat him.

--a--

Ichigo was the first to attack, she did so without hesitation and Kisshu was caught unaware but he quickly recovered and teleported out of the way of her attack. Ichigo swung around, knowing that he would teleport behind her to attack, and she braced herself for the oncoming attacks that were obviously going to follow his sudden disappearance.

He appeared behind her a second later and was surprised that she was prepared for his attacks. He began to fight her. He swung his weapons at her, barely missing her as she leapt out of the way with her cat reflexes. He charged at her again, this time she didn't get out of the way in time and they clashed weapons as they fought on.

They fought this way for another fifteen minutes, but so far, neither of them had managed to successfully hurt the other.

They were starting to get tired of this chase, so Kisshu tried a different approach. He flew up in to the air and unleashed an energy bolt from his weapons, the attack went straight for Ichigo, but she saw it coming just in time and jumped out of the way. Kisshu had expected this and was waiting on the ground for her, when he saw her jump out of the way he used his new tactic and lunged at her through the smoke from the blast, that now covered the area.

She didn't see him in time, it was too late and he managed to push her backwards through the air, and pinned her up quite high up, in a tree. He leaned in without thinking and gave her a quick kiss on the lips as he got ready to deliver his final strike to finish her off.

Ichigo realised that she had a chance to turn the tables on him; it was her only chance to avoid being defeated. So as he kissed her she kissed him back. This caught him off guard and he was so shocked he couldn't move. This was just what Ichigo had planned and she quickly put the second part of her plan in to action.

Ichigo then kneed him in the stomach very hard, which made him bend over in pain and gasp out. He dropped her and using her cat reflexes, she landed on her feet on the ground below, unharmed.

This was Ichigo's time to strike, and while he was incapacitated she used her strawberry bell's main attack and managed to hit Kisshu, before he could realise what was happening. He went flying and plunged to the hard ground a few meters away of her.

--a--

Ichigo went over to him and stood over his prone form, with a triumphant look in her eyes. Just as Ichigo was about to attack him again she felt a terrible pain course through her body. Before she could do anything she bent over clutching her body to try to stop the tremendous pain. She couldn't help but cry out in pain as she lay there on the floor, writhing in pain in front of Kisshu.

She didn't know what was happening to her. Neither did Kisshu as he recovered from her attack only to see her towering over him and a moment latershe was huddled on the ground seemingly in a very large amount of pain. He deducted that she was probably in the worst amount of pain she had ever been in, in her life, he could tell by the look on her face as tears slid from her tightly closed eyes and from the way she was continuously crying out for help.

He didn't know what to do; he was supposed to kill her, which could be easily done with the state she was in right now. But he hated to see her in so much pain, especially since it was for no visible reason.

--a--

He battled with himself, but his worry for Ichigo got the better of him, and now recovered from the initial shock of what was going on, he knelt down beside her and attempted to comfort her and ask her what was wrong.

The pain momentarily stopped and she managed to stand up and run from Kish. She didn't know what was going on, she had no idea what was wrong with her. She knew that this was the most amount of pain she had ever been in, but she still had to get away from Kisshu, or else she may end up worse than she was now, she could end up dead.

But the pain came back again, just as she reached the bench she had been sitting on previously. She sank to the ground, unable to even stand anymore and she began to whimper and cry out like a cat would. She was in immense pain, she felt like her body was ripping itself apart.

Kisshu teleported over to her side again, confused by what was going on. He could tell that her pain was real, he could see it in her eyes which he had caught a glimpse of before she shut them tightly again. But he still didn't know what to do. He asked her what was wrong, but she simply replied that she couldn't tell him.

Ichigo was breathing heavily now, she couldn't breathe properly and she was gasping for air, just like a fish out of water would. She wouldn't tell him what was wrong, but then he realised, she hadn't told him, because she really couldn't, just like she had said. Because she didn't know what was wrong.

He stood back from her and attempted to think, which was very hard when he could still see his precious kitten on the ground in obvious pain.

But before he could do anything to help Ichigo, he heard running footsteps, the sound of the other mews approaching no doubt. He couldn't stay around any longer, he was sure to loose to all of them.

So he teleported back to the ship to inform his master that the others had gotten in the way, but he would get Ichigo the next time.

Surprisingly Deep Blue hadn't been mad with him. Deep Blue had been expecting this to happen, so he dismissed Kisshu and told him to get some rest before he had to go attack Ichigo again.

Kish bowed to his master and left to ponder his thoughts of what was wrong with Ichigo and what had happened.

-A-

Thanks for reading and please review. :D

I am posting 3 months worth of chapters over the next week to make up for the lack of updates. Also I will be on holiday at the end of this month so I am posting next months chapters early, so that you don't have to wait for them.

Anyhoo, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and I hope y'all will enjoy the next ones I will be posting this week. :]

This story has quite a few more chapters left by the way. I wanted to make it long, so I have stretched it out a bit and have put a few twists in. So I hope you will continue reading this story and i hope you like it. :")

Thanks,

… Anie


	6. Ichigo finds out the Truth!

Chapter 6: Ichigo Finds Out The Truth

- I have been really busy this past month, so sorry for the late updates.

- Also, sorry that this chapter is so short, but the next few chapters are quite long. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM

-A-

As Ryou reached the area where the alien detector had told him that the alien was, he was greeted by the mews, who came running towards him from the other direction.

Ryou told them about Ichigo and that she wasn't in her mew form anymore for some reason so he couldn't pin point the exact location of where she is, but the last place the computer had said she had been was just around the corner, near the fountain where her parents bodies were found.

So they all thought the same thing and rushed off to find Ichigo.

When they reached the clearing, they saw the fountain and then they heard a crying sound. They looked around to see what the noise was and that was when they spotted Ichigo rolled up in a ball, like a cat, she was lying on the ground a few metres away from the fountain.

They immediately ran over to her side and tried to comfort the whimpering Ichigo. But they could tell that she was in too much pain to be coherent and just before Ryou can take a look at what's wrong with her, she passes out.

Ryou picks the unconscious Ichigo up from the ground and carries her in his arms. The other mews look around for clues of who could have done this to Ichigo, but they couldn't find anyone and ended up following Ryou back to the café.

--a—

They arrived back at the café after about twenty minutes. So far they had come up with a couple of explanations for Ichigo's condition.

Their first idea was that the alien must have done it to her. But if it had been an alien then why didn't they kill her.

So they came up with a couple more ideas, their next rational idea was that Ichigo had somehow managed to harm herself.

But the one idea that explained everything was, that Ichigo had been attacked by the alien and had fought them. But since she was in a weakened state her body couldn't cope with it and she ended up worse than before, since her own body was killing her.

They reached the doors to café mew mew and pushed them open for Ryou. Ryou carried Ichigo in to the café, but before he could out her down she started to wake up so he sat her down on a chair at one of the tables.

The other mews followed Ryou in to the café and sat down at a table, waiting for Ichigo to wake up and tell them what had happened and confirm their suspicions.

--a—

When Ichigo came round she saw everything blurry for a minute. Then everything swam in to focus and she saw where she was. Somehow she was inside the café with the other mews and Ryou around her.

She couldn't remember much of what had happened, but after a few seconds of trying to figure it out, it all came flooding back to her. The fight with Kisshu and when she was suddenly in the worst pain of her life for no apparent reason.

She tried to stand up, but everything went dizzy again and she ended up falling on to the floor.

Before the mews could even help her, Ichigo placed a hand on the table in front of her and lifted herself back up on to the chair she had been sitting when she woke up.

She looked around at the others now, trying to focus her thoughts and figure out what was going on. Then when she met her eyes with Zakuro's, she knew something was wrong. Zakuro looked worried, and she never looked worried.

Before Ichigo could ask anyone anything, Ryou asked her what had happened to her.

Ichigo proceed to tell them everything, about how she had no-where to go so she had fallen asleep on the park bench, only to be awakened by Kisshu and then had to fight him because he told her Deep Blue had ordered him to kill her. Then she described the pain she had been in and the relief it was when she had fallen unconscious and has woken up here, now in now pain and seemingly fine.

As she told them what had happened, they were all silent. Even once she had finished explaining everything to them, they seemed distant to her, as if they all knew a secret.

Ichigo began to get worried now, what was wrong. She was about to ask them, but she needn't have bothered because a second later as if reading her mind, Zakuro answered her question.

"Ichigo, we have to tell you something." Zakuro told her when she was sat down.

Before Ichigo could speculate on what it was Zakuro began to tell her.

"Ichigo you are dying". Zakuro said it in her usual monotone voice but when Ichigo looked up in to the others eyes to see if it was true, she was met with tears. So it must be true she thought.

Ichigo had already guessed that this was the case, that she was dying, but she had never really taken it in. When her friends told her, it was huge, it somehow seemed more real to her.

Ichigo was too shocked to say anything. But she managed a gasp.

The others all looked at her worriedly and she asked them how long they had known and how long she had.

"We haven't known for long Ichigo, we really just found out. But it's definitely true because we have re-run the tests over and over. We had decided not to tell you, we wanted to keep you in your happy world for a bit longer. But we thought that after tonight it might be better to just tell you." Ryou told her

All Ichigo could say was, "It's alright you guys, I understand, everything makes sense now. But please, I need to know, how much longer do I have left, its important."

She looked at them all, awaiting the answer, but they were all silent. They all hung their heads and Ryou whispered. "You have a couple of months left at the most Ichigo."

Ichigo was silent for a few minutes, lost deep in thought. She still had just enough time; she would have to speed things up though. She should be able to complete her mission before she dies.

Content that she was saving the world before she died, Ichigo easily came to terms with what was happening to her.

"It's alright you guys, I will just have to make sure I have a god time with you, before my time is up." Ichigo told them,. Resigned to her fate.

They all looked at her astonished that she could take it in so easily, but this was whom Ichigo had always been, so they just ran to her and hugged her.

Finally the group hug dispersed and the other mews went home to get what little rest they could before the day began, since it was now early in to Wednesday morning. They couldn't stop thinking about how the aliens always attacked at the worst times.

--a—

It was just Ryou and Ichigo left in the café now and they both slumped down at a table and sank in to chairs opposite each other. This had been a tough day for both of them.

Ryou then started apologising to Ichigo about how he just left her alone and he should have helped her and told her everything from, the start. And before she could answer him he told her that she was to stay with him here at café mew mew, so that they could keep an eye on her and help her out with anything.

Ichigo accepted his apologies and thanked him for the offer and told him that she would stay with him for a few days and then ask mint if she could stay with her for a bit, just until her parents death was sorted out.

He accepted this and told her that she could stay in the guest room for now and he would take her to collect up some of her belongings from her house in the morning.

They both talked for a bit longer about what was happening with Ichigo. By the end of the conversation Ichigo understood what was happening to her.

Then she suddenly felt very tired so she said goodnight to Ryou and hugged him, and thanked him for helping her. Then she went upstairs to the guest room to sleep, leaving Ryou downstairs to think more about what had happened today and what was going on with Ichigo.

-A-

Thank you everyone who read this chapter and please review :D

I know it's a bad ending, I didn't know how to end this chapter really, lol. But I hope this chapter was all right. The next chapters will be up shortly so you don't have long to wait to find out what's happening next. :")

Anyhoo, that's it for this chapter, I hope y'all enjoyed it. :"]

Thanks,

…Anie


End file.
